The magnificent adventures of Malec
by Princessofdarkness50999
Summary: Magnus and Alec have an awesome date, is an unexpected twist going to screw it all up? Most likely! Will reading this story make your life better? Nope, but you should read it anyway ; Rated: K for minor lanuage and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot.**_

_**I'm really sad about what Cassie Clare did to Malec but instead of writing fanfic's about self-harm and like depressing post break up stuff (no offense to those of you who do write those, please don't kill me). So I decided to write some good old-fashioned Malec fluff! Maybe add some drama, demon battles or some of that fun stuff.**_

_**Okay enough! I'll shut up.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Alec and Magnus held hands and laughed as they made their way back from the movies to Magnus' apartment. Alec walked with an unusual skip in his step and he had a genuine smile on, something rare for Alec.

"That Andrew Garfield can totally rock spandex." Said Magnus looking over at Alec as if he expected him to make comment on Andrew Garfield's ass or something though they both knew that that was not going to happen anytime soon if not ever.

Alec looked down at his shoes trying to hide his blush and failing due to his extreme paleness. Here with Magnus he felt comfortable and at home. For once he truly had something to be happy about.

"Come on," said Magnus nudging Alec playfully with his shoulder. "Fine, I'd like to know what you thought of the movie Alexander."

"It was decent," replied Alec smiling inwardly. "And Andrew Garfield is not my type."

Magnus raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, "what is your type then?"

"You know," said Alec smiling at Magnus. "I like warlocks… Preferably sparkly, oh and being like 300 years old is…" He was cut off by Magnus pushing him against a brick wall of the alley that they were currently walking through and kissed him passionately. But before Alec could even react he felt a buzzing in his pocket,_ his censor_.

"Shit," Magnus cursed as Alec took the censor out of his pocket, He scowled as he read it. "Demon levels high," He mumbled half to himself.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend in concern but Alec just shook his head. "I need to call Jace and Izzy so we can check this out, I'll call you tomorrow," said Alec already dialing Jace's number in to the phone.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to leave you here alone while you wait on your siblings so you can investigate same sort of major disturbance?" Magnus asked skeptically, "you kidding right."

"Well yeah" Said Alec looking at the pavement lamely.

"Need I remind you that I am in fact the high warlock of Brooklyn and I've got 900 years on y-"

"Nine hundred? You told me you were 300!" Alec said clearly hurt.

"Listen, that's not the point right now, the point is-"Magnus was cut off again as he heard a loud voice coming from Alec's phone.

"_Yes this is all very dramatic but I don't get what it has to do with me." _Jace drawled through the phone.

Alec visibly flushed "Jace I-I, there's high demon activity up here." He said clearing his throat and giving Jace the street name and hung up after Jace assured that he and Isabelle would arrive shortly.

Alec shot Magnus an apologetic glance his anger gone "Magnus your right it doesn't matter, now can you just go home?" he half pleaded. The look in his blue eyes almost made Magnus want to give in but he shook it off.

"Alexander, listen to me I'm not leaving you alone and you know that I can help, I've helped before,"

Alec bit his lip and looked down at his boots "okay, it's just…"

He was suddenly cut off as a loud horrible shriek pierced the night.

_**Okay so, maybe not as happy as I said but hey their still together right? Please comment to tell me how I did. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**_

_**~ Natalia**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, just the plot**_

_**Thanks if you reviewed, and hopefully this chapter is decent.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

The scream was drawn out and terrible, whoever could produce a sound like that was definitely in agony and they couldn't be far, maybe even in the next alley down.

Before Alec had time to contemplate what he was doing he was running, trying to find the source of the sound. Magnus coming after him asking what on earth he was doing, when they reached the place where the scream had come from it abruptly stopped. The alley was empty apart from a few trash bins.

"What was that?" Alec asked half to himself, he continued down the alley he needed to find the source of the sound.

"Alec, what did what are you talking about." Magnus asked bewildered. What had caused Alec to run here like that?

"That scream," replied Alec who was still searching for the source of the sound. Magnus almost had to jog to keep up with Alec's purposeful stride.

"Alec, there was no sound," said Magnus with growing concern.

This caused Alec to stop, "but there was a scream-" he began but was cut off as Jace and Isabelle came into the alley wearing gear and covered in marks.

"Okay, where's this major disturbance of yours?" Isabelle inquired, looking around the empty alleyway.

Jace smirked, "come on Al, you didn't kill it without us did you?" His smile faltered when he saw the concerned look on Magnus's face and Alec's confusion. "What's going on?" he asked.

Alec began "There was a scream, like loud, agonized. I was sure it came from here but when we got here it was empty."

Magnus cleared his throat "I didn't hear any scream" he informed the group.

"First high demon activity levels and then a mysterious scream with no source that only Alec can hear?" asked Jace skeptically.

"Are you trying to say that I made this up?" Alec demanded "I heard a scream it wasn't something that I could just imagine it was-"he cut off as another scream priced the night with a new urgency. Though this time it seemed to be coming from all directions, "There it is again! Can't you guys hear it?" He asked looking at their blank expressions. He felt a surge of panic; _I'm going insane _he thought.

The scream stopped and he look at his friends who continued to look at him but now with concern. "Are you sure that you heard something?" Isabelle asked her brother putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure" he said his face blank of expression, his fists clenched.

"Are you sure you weren't like… drinking or" she trailed off.

"No," He said turning away from his sister and looking down at the pavement.

"Okay, we should investigate" said Jace

"You think" mumbled Magnus.

"Okay Alec, tell us where you heard it coming from so that we can" she cut off as the pendant around her neck began to glow.

Then Alec heard another scream this one was ten thousand time worse than the last two. It seemed to be coming from the inside his head, he felt a blinding pain as if someone had put a seraph blade through the top of his head. It was so intense he called out and fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He could distantly hear Magnus, Isabelle and Jace calling out to him. The pain just kept getting worse; it couldn't be long before he blacked out. _Please let me black out_, he thought.

Somewhere he could hear someone, a man laughing. And then he didn't hear or feel anything as he fell in to unconsciousness.

_**This chapter didn't really have any Malec moments in it sorry. I originally planned to make this just a fluffy Malec type thing but apparently my mind doesn't work that way. Hope you liked it, I will try to update soon. Please leave a comment :)**_

_**~Natalia**_


End file.
